1 Million Dollar Baby
by Gbaby808
Summary: This is the sequel to "50,000 dollar Virgin"
1. Welcome Back

**Summary; This is the sequel to "50,000 dollar Virgin"**

**Enjoy it :P**

It was mid spring and the host club sat in their chairs taking record of today's events

"So what's the damage Kyoya?"Tamaki sat there nervously, ever since Kaoru and Haruhi had disappeared the host club had fallen into a finical problem

"We're going to go bankrupt in a matter of weeks"Kyoya pushed his glasess up and stared at the screen

"Has there been any word for Kaoru?"Tamaki looked over to Hikaru. Hikaru sat there nervously and only nodded no

"It's been 8 months.. I don't think he's ever coming home"Hikaru closed his eyes and curled up into a ball. Since Kaoru had left Hikaru had been completely unstable emotionally, he could do anything without breaking out in tears

**-knock-**  
><strong>-knock-<strong>

"Tamaki go get the door"Kyoya signed as he watched Honey trying to comfort Hikaru

"Welcome to the…."Tamaki eyes went wide as he stared at the sight before him. He pushed the doors fully open and stepped back

"Tamaki who is.."Kyoya looked up but then lost his train of thought.

"Did you miss us?"Kaoru asked as he smiled softly at his friends. With his arm placed around Haruhis shoulder he lead her into the host club

"Ka.. KAORU!"Hikaru rushed over to his brother and almost instantly they came together again. Holding each other like they hadn't seen each other in years

"YOU IDIOT! DON'T EVER LEAVE ME LIKE THAT AGAIN!"Hikaru cried onto his brothers shoulder unable to believe it was really him

"Haru-chan! Where have you been! And is that who I think it is?"Honey rushed over to Haruhi past the stunned Tamaki and poked at the bundle Haruhi held in her hairs.

"Yes it is"Haruhi smile down at Honey as he lead her towards the nearest couch

"Hey"Mori stood next to Haruhi and looked down at her with a smile on his face

"Hi Takashi"Haruhi smiled back at him a bit relived he was acting normally

"Hikaru I'm sorry for running like that, come say hi to your sister-in-law"Kaoru lead Hikaru towards Haruhi. Kaoru placed his arm around her shoulder and kissed her cheek lightly

"What's my nephews name?"Hikaru asked looking over at the cute little baby in Haruhis arms.

"Kazu"Kaoru asked as he gently touched the babies face

"Haruhi"Kyoya stood beside Haruhi. His eyes baring all the emotions he had locked away since she left.

'Stop it.. she's a married women with a child.. you can't do this anymore'Kyoya thought as he kneeled down and looked at the little boy

"It's nice to see you too Kyoya"Haruhi smiled at him softly

'I haven't seen you in so long.. you look like you've been suffering..'Haruhi thought as she looked at him. He was clean cut as always but not there was something missing in his eyes.

"Congratulations Kaoru"Kyoya extended his hand to Kaoru who instantly shook it

"Thanks, Haruhi and I have decided to come back to school here; now that Kazu here is old enough for day care"Kaoru smiled at the ground minus Tamaki who was slowly making his way towards them

"Haru-chan did you ever figure out who the father was?"Honey asked as he looked at the baby noticing how he looked absolutely nothing like Kaoru

"Kaoru had a DNA test done"Haruhi smiled as she looked down at her little sleeping baby

"I was scared at first but now I know for sure"Kaoru smiled happily as he watched Haruhi coo over the baby

"Are you moving back home Kaoru? You are right?"Hikaru had kept his arm locked down his brothers this whole time scared he'd disappear

"Yeah, and I talked to our parents this morning they said it'd be fine"Kaoru smiled back at his brother and patted his head

'I'm sorry you had to hurt so much Hikaru'Kaoru thought as he saw his brothers eyes swell up with tears

"Haruhi.. Kaoru.."Tamaki stood their in front of them, his eyes diverted to the floor

"Yeah Tono?"Kaoru asked as he saw Tamaki raise his head

"Ca-can I hold my grandchild?"and the room went silent

"Your not her dad boss"Hikaru

"I assumed you got over that delusion when you tried to marry her"Kyoya

"Your not a grandpa"Mori

"That's just silly Tama-chan"Honey

"I WANT TO HOLD MY GRAND BABY!"

-That night at the Hiitachi Mansion—

"Are you coming to bed?"Haruhi asked as she looked into the babies new room. The walls had been painted light blue with clouds as the floor was covered in the softest carpet she'd ever felt on her feet. The room had been filled with everything they could have ever imagined.

"Soon… Haru"Kaoru turned to her and took her name. Over the months they had spend during her pregnancy he had taken to calling her Haru

"Hm?"Haruhi walked across the floor and over to him. He was standing over the crib looking down at Kazu. She placed her hand on his and looked up into his eyes

"Would you have married me if Kazu wasn't mine?"Kaoru asked as he wrapped his arms around her waist. He pressed his forehead against hers and looked deep into her eyes

"Well.. to be honest no, well at least not the way we did. But you are his father so please don't worry"Haruhi leaned forward and pressed her lips firmly against his. He tightened his grip around her waist as her hands found their way to his mess of red soft hair

"You love me now right?"Kaoru pulled away from her and smiled weakly at her

"Would I be here if I didn't? Now come on bedtime; we have to meet my father tomorrow"Haruhi kissed his cheek as he released her. Looking over at Kazu she smiled and turned to wards the door

"Coming hubby?"Haruhi stuck her tongue out at him, she only called him that to tease him

"In a minute wifey"Kaoru teased back as he watched her leave. The door closed and he reached down to pick Kazu up.

"Kazu Hiitachi"Kaoru cradled the baby in his arms and walked over to rocker near the window. He rested back into it and began to slowly rock him

'You're going to be a genius'Kaoru thought as he looked down at the baby. He had soft milky skin and soft raven-haired curls. Kazu opened his eyes and looked up at Kaoru, it's turn he couldn't see anything but shadows right now but he still cried

"Shh Shhhh Kazu don't cry"Kaoru tried to hush him but it never worked. Signing he placed Kazu back into he crib and watched as he relaxed. Kaoru bit the inside of his mouth and stared down at Kazu who stared at the mobile above his head

_**"If only you were really mine"**_

**and do I keep going?:o**  
><strong><br>**


	2. Grandpa Ranka

**Wow :O I've gotten a negative responds for a sequel before :o**

"Are you ready?"Haruhi looked out through the limo window and stared up at her apartment. With Kazu sitting in this baby sit and Kaoru holding her hand she opened the door

"As ready as possible"Haruhi took a step forward as Kaoru grabbed Kazus baby carrier as they made there way up the stairs

"We're do it together"Kaoru laced his fingers in with Haruhis as they knocked together

-knock-

"I guess he's not home"Haruhi turned attempting to get away but Kaoru had a firm grip on her

"We only tired once"Kaoru looked at her a bit amused by her antics

'I'm really rubbing off on her'Kaoru could help but smile as she returned next to him

-knock-  
>-knock-<p>

"Coming!"And with that the front door flew open to reveal a very messy looking man

"H-hi dad"Haruhi took a deep breath as she looked at her father

"Haruhi… OH HARUHI YOU CAME HOME!"Ranka lunged forward and wrapped his arms around Haruhi.

"It's nice to see you to dad; there's someone here you should meet"Haruhi pulled her father off her and turned to Kaoru who was holding the baby carrier. Rankas eyes went wide as he took a step forward before kneeling down

"This is my husband; but you already know him, and this is Kazu"Haruhi kneeled next to her father as he stared at the little boy

"He's so cute, Haruhi why didn't you tell me about this sooner? And where have you been? Oh where are my manors come inside"Ranka held the door open as Haruhi tugged Kaoru inside.

"I'll make some tea you two go sit"Ranka quickly dashed off to the kitchen

"We might as well"Haruhi looked over to Kaoru who seemed to be getting more nervous as they sat down. Kaoru looked down at Kazu who sat peacefully in the carrier with his eyes closed. He wasn't asleep just resting.

"Sorry for the wait"Ranka brought in the tea and set it down. He looked almost scared as he looked over to Haruhi

"Where have you been Haruhi? And are you Kaoru or Hikaru?"Ranka looked back at Kaoru who signed

"We're been living at one of the Hiitachi beach houses, and this is Kaoru"Haruhi gestured to Kaoru who simply nodded

"Haruhi if you were going to have a baby why didn't you tell me? I thought you had been kidnapped and no one could find you"Ranka reached over and touched his daughters hand making sure she was really there in front of him

"The day I didn't come home Kaoru and me had eloped, we went straight to the beach house and attended school online till after Kazu was born"Haruhi explained as she sipped her tea

"I see, well you always were a very independent women; could you leave us for a moment Haruhi?"Ranka looked over at Kaoru then at Kazu

"I'm going to go take a look at my room"Haruhi just shrugged and stood up walking off

"Can I hold him?"Ranka asked once he heard the door to Haruhis room shut. Kaoru unbuckled Kazu and gently placed him in Rankas arms

"Thank you"Ranka whispered softly as he rocked Kazu in his arms. His eyes had opened and he simply stared up wards

"He is your grandchild"Kaoru smiled slightly at the scene before him

"I mean for taking care of her; it takes a lot of love what you've done"Ranka ran his finger gently over Kazus cheek

"I do love her, she's a wonderful wife"Kaoru smiled at the thought of Haruhi being his wife now

"But she doesn't know does she?"Ranka looked up at Kaoru for a moment with a very serious look in his eye

'He's a lot smarter then the boss'Kaoru thought as he looked down at Kazu who now held a smile on his face

"No"Kaoru clenched his teeth together trying to hold back the obvious frustration

"Don't tell her; she's your wife now, telling her would only complicate things"Ranka smiled up at Kaoru

'You're the better of the two'Ranka thought as he remembered first meeting the Hiitachi twins, it was obvious Kaoru was the level headed one

"What are you guys talking about?"Haruhi stepped back in the room obviously not really interested

"Oh dear! Kaoru and I were discussing you two having another one of these cuties! Just look at him!"Ranka giggled as he cooed over Kazu

"I'm not so sure about that dad, and by the way did anyone in our family used to have black hair?"Haruhi asked taking her seat next to Kaoru who instantly tensed up

"Oh yes! I used to as a child! And so did you grandpa"Ranka smiled at Haruhi happily as he rocked Kazu gently

"That explains a lot"Haruhi simply dropped the subject and watched as her father enjoyed being a grandpa

-Hiitachi Mansion that night—

"Haru-chan! Kao-chan! Are you two going to have a real wedding?"Honey asked as the maid placed some cake in front of him. There they all sat in one of the many living rooms. Honey and Mori sat across from Tamaki, Kyoya, and Hikaru.

"We can I guess"Haruhi looked across the table at Kaoru who only shrugged.

"I'll be more then happy to design the dress… and undergarments"Hikaru looked over to his brother who was seated not fair from him. A sly grin cross his lips as he watched his brother seeming to enjoy the idea

"That sounds nice Hikaru, you know just my taste"Kaoru snickered as he and his brother exchanged a brotherly smirk.

"I'll just wear my own"Haruhi looked across the table at the two boys and rolled her eyes

'Some things never change'She took a sip of her tea and looked around the table

"How's Kazu doing?"Kyoya asked breaking the odd silence that seemed to fall over them all

"Oh yes how is my grand baby! I haven't seen him in so long!"Tamaki looked over to Haruhi with a pleading expression

"He's down the hall 4th door on the right, if you pick him up or he cries I'm kicking you out"Kaoru looked over at Tamaki who instantly shot out the door to find his 'grandchild'

"He's doing well, actually he's oddly really quite for a baby"Haruhi thought as she had heard babies cry a lot; but yet Kazu very rarely ever cried

"Really?"Mori looked at her a bit shocked

"I know it's strange, you'd think he'd be a terror with.. well"Haruhi glanced over at the twins

"Well Kaoru was always the quite one"Hikaru nudged his brother in the arm

"Wifey come here"Kaoru teased as he motioned for Haruhi to come to him

"What is it Hubby dearest"Haruhi teased back as she walked over and took a seat on his own lap

"I llooovveee you"Kaoru made sure to drag out the love extremely long. He glanced over to Kyoya who seemed to be intensely glaring at him and Mori who only looked like he was becoming slightly annoyed

"Are you two trying to make us sick with all that lovey dovey goo goo stuff?"Hikaru raised as eye brown at his brother being so extremely affectionate

_**"No.. well at least not all of you"**_

**demand is 5 :P**


	3. An Unnormal Day

**Thank you for the reviews :P**

"WWWAAAAHHHH!"It was nearly 2 am and Kaoru was rocking Kazu back and forth trying desperately to get him to sleep

"Kazu sshhh please"Kaoru whispered as he held Kazu in his arms

"Kaoru what's the problem?"Hikaru opened the door and yawned. Walking over to his brother he watched as he pleaded with the child

"Kazu won't sleep and I don't wan to wake Haru up"Kaoru handed Kazu to his brother and went to quickly make him a bottle

"Why is he always crying when Haruhi isn't around? Are you a Mamas boy"Hikaru looked down at the crying Kazu and found his joke didn't seem to amuse him at all

"It's only when I'm alone with him"Kaoru placed the bottle to Kazus lips and watched as he began to drink it. Kaoru gently took Kazu from his brother and went back to rocking him while he ate

"Kaoru.."Hikaru placed his hand on his brothers shoulder

"Don't say it"Kaoru gently placed the now sleeping Kazu back in his crib and placed the bottle on the side. He turned to see Hikaru giving him an extremely concerned look.

"Is he not.."Hikaru began as he felt Kaoru hug him. Just as they had done time and time again, the twins held each other like they had no one else in the world

"He's not"Kaoru whispered softly as he felt his brothers arms tighten around him

"She'll never find out, I won't let her"Hikaru whispered as he rubbed his brothers back.

'I won't let you never be unhappy again Kaoru.. you've always given so much for me'Hikaru thought as he soothed his brothers pain

**-Morning—**

"Good moring"Haruhi whispered softly as she rolled over to see Kaoru already starting to stir

"Mm.. morning Haru, did you sleep well?"Kaoru rubbed his eyes as he looked over at her. He couldn't help but feel happy seeing her lying there next to him in her nightie

"It was nice"Haruhi pulled herself up out of bed and made her way to the shower. It was nearly 7 and Kazu would want his feeding soon.

"How did I get to have someone as beautiful as you"Kaoru walked up behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist. He dipped his head down and gently kissed her forehead

"Oh Hubby"Haruhi giggled a bit, every morning when they woke up he'd say something like that to her

"Shall we shower together? I think you've kept me waiting long enough; we need to get started on number 2"Kaoru placed his hands against her hips and gently kissed her neck earning a little shiver from her

"Are you expecting on every year of something"Haruhi relaxed back against him enjoying how gently he was kissing her

"Yes, now go and get ready. We're going shopping at 12 for some things"Kaoru pulled away from her and then turned around again

"Hey wifey"Kaoru teased as he bit his lip slightly trying not to laugh.

"Hm?"Haruhi looked back at him with her hand on the knob

"Nice panties"

**-12:00 pm—**

"Kaoru! Haruhi! Come on!"Hikaru wave to them from the car as they made their way into it carrying Kazu with them.

"You're bringing my grand baby?"Tamaki looked at Kazu and his eyes light up.

"We thought he could use the air"Haruhi explained as she looked around the limo. Honey and Mori sat near the bar as Tamaki and Kyoya sat across from them. Hikaru was placed next to Kaoru as normal and placed the baby bag on the floor

"Do you guys mind holding him for a bit?"Haruhi asked as she cradled Kazu

"I'll do it!"Tamaki leaned over and plucked Kazu from Haruhis arms and cradled him

"Hello cutie!"Tamaki cooed over Kazu who simply stared up at him looking extremely unhappy

"He doesn't seem to like you much Tono"Hikaru commented seeing Kazus expression

"Children in general aren't very fond of him"Kyoya took Kazu from Tamakis grasp and gently held him

'He actually is cute in a way'Kyoya thought as he cradled Kazu in his arms, a slight smile appeared on his lips before he floated off to sleep

"Wow! Kyo-chan you're a natural!"Honey scooted over to Kyoya in disbelief as Kyoya gently rocked him

"Mommy! No fair"Tamaki pouted as he poked Kyoya in the shoulder

"Please stop shouting.. daddy"Kyoya added the daddy part knowing that'd get Tamaki to shut up

**-12:20—**

"Okay everything it's time to shop!"Tamaki lead the group out of the limo. Kaoru and Haruhi followed out behind him first then Kyoya carrying Kazu, Hikaru carrying the baby bag, and Mori carrying Honey

"Boss we are shopping for our child here"Kaoru commented making Tamaki stop dead in his tracks

"We just want to get some clothes for him"Haruhi walked over to Kyoya

"Thanks Kyoya"Haruhi smiled at him as he gently placed Kazu back in her arms

"It was no trouble"The smile that crossed his face the real article nothing like the ones every lady at the host club saw

"So shall we get shopping for clothes!"Tamaki announced as all the hosts spread out

"Kaoru you go with Hikaru, I'll be watching Kazu"Haruhi kissed Kaoru on the cheek and then watched him walk away with Hikaru

"Kazu you really should be nicer to uncle Tamaki"Haruhi teased knowing fully well that he didn't understand her at all. She placed him inside the stroller that had been brought with them and gently pushed him around the mall. She passed by countless shops till one caught her eye.

'I don't need one.. but it'd be nice to get one someday'Haruhi thought as she past by the jewelry shop. She didn't think twice about it as she walked into the nearest baby clothes store

"I'm sorry Ma'am we're closed…forever!"The women at the counter began to cry as Haruhi entered the shop

"What?"Haruhi looked at her confused.

"Oh Haruhi, please come here"Kyoya waved for Haruhi to come towards him as he leaned against the counter

"Kyoya what'd you do? That womens crying"Haruhi commented as she watched the women disappear into the back room

"I've bought out the store, consider it a wedding gift for you and Kaoru"Kyoya looked down at Kazu and couldn't help but smile

"Thanks but I don't think he'll ever need this much clothes"Haruhi looked around the large store, frankly she didn't think he could wear that many outfits

"It's just a precaution"Kyoya commented as he looked towards the door to see Tamaki pushed a cart outside

"It seems you will also have a fair amount of toys"Kyoya eyed the cart filled with nothing but baby toys and stuffed teddy bears.

"What?"Haruhi questioned, as she hadn't noticed Tamaki. Kyoya simply shook his head.

"Kaoru really is a wonderful father"Kyoya looked down at Kazu and felt grateful that he was going to be raised right

"He's a wonderful husband too"Haruhi added with a smile on her lips. She turned and pushed Kazu out of the store while Kyoya finished up with the sales women.

**-Later that day Hiitachi mansion—**

"Alright everyone time to go home; we need our rest too you know"Kaoru yawned as he looked around the room. Honey had already fallen asleep on Mori and Tamaki was up in the babies room with Kyoya and Haruhi

"Good night"Mori picked Honey up and they made their way to the door. Kaoru looked behind him to see Hikaru sleeping slightly on the couch.

"Goodnight Hikaru"Kaoru whispered softly as he placed a blanket over his brother and made his way to the babies room.

"Kaoru I'll be going"Tamaki yawned as he walked towards Kaoru in the hallway. He patted him on the back and continued walking

"Night"Kaoru called as he walked towards the baby's room and pushed the door open. He looked inside to seem Kyoya holding Kazu and placing him back in the crib.

"Your very lucky Kaoru"Kyoya commented as he placed the blanket over Kazus sleeping form

"I know; I got the women of my dreams and this little guy"Kaoru leaned over the crib as Kyoya made his way to the door

"Good night Kaoru"Kyoya grabbed the door knob and then suddenly haulted

"Goodnight Kyoya, thanks for everything"Kaoru yawned as he looked down at Kazu

"Kaoru one more thing"Kyoya closed the door again and looked back at Kaoru

"Hm?'Kaoru stood up straight and looked at Kyoya and bit confused. He was half in a daze as he listened to him speak

_**"I know an Otoori when I see one"**_

**demand is 5:P**


	4. Back to the club

**Thank you for the reviews :3**

Kaoru eyes snapped wide open as the shock woke him up completely. His eyes narrowed as his hands shook

"..Are you going to try take him away?"Kaorus voice was nervous and shaky as he gripped Kazus crib

"As much as I'd like too, Haruhi it happy with you here"Kyoya leaned back against the now closed door and watched as Kaoru looked down at Kazu

"Please don't take them away from me"Kaoru voice was pleading covered in guilt as he looked down at the baby what wasn't his

"I'm not intending to, unless for some reason you screw up"Kyoya grabbed the door knob and twisted it open

"If you do mess up in anyway; I won't think twice about taking them from you"And with that he was gone

"Wa..wa..WAHH!"Kazu let out a loud cry as the door closed. His tiny hands reached up trying to grab what wasn't there.

"Shh.. Kazu it's okay.. Daddys here"Kaoru picked Kazu up and cradled him in his arms. Tears slowly slipping down his cheeks as he held him.

'Your crying because of me aren't you? I can hear you crying for you're daddy'Kaoru thought as he let the tears fall from his eyes while gently rocking Kazu to sleep

"Daddy's here.. shh.. don't cry"Kaoru walked through out the door trying to get him to relax

"Kaoru? Is Kazu hungry?"Haruhi pushed open the door and made her way over to him.

"Kaoru why are you crying"Haruhi took Kazu form his arms and watched as he wiped the tears from his eyes.

"I..I just realized how lucky I am to have you"Kaoru voice shook from the tears as he forced a smile onto his face. Kazu had stopped crying as Haurhi gently placed him down in the crib and walked over to her sniffling husband

"I'm lucky to have you too; now stop crying, I can't take care of two babys"Haruhi wrapped her arms around his back and smiled slightly as she felt him returning her hug

**-That morning—**

"Haruhi! Come on we're be late!"Hikaru yelled from the staircase making his way to Kaoru who stood at the door

"Haru! Hurry!"Kaoru yelled as Haruhis figure appeared from the top of the stairs

"I'm coming! Geeze!"Haruhi rushed down the stairs and ran past the twins straight into the waiting limo. Kaoru followed in after her as Hikaru came in last.

"Are you two ready to go back?"Hikaru leaned back against the seat stretching his legs out

"We've only for 3 1/2 more years of this"Haruhi looked out the window watching the trees go by

'I wonder if Kazu will be okay.. Mama Hiitachi seems capable enough.. then again.. she did raise these two'Haruhi thought as she felt a pair of arms slip around her waist

"Everything will be alright Haru"Kaoru whispered as he nuzzled her neck

"Could you two keep it in your pants!"Hikaru yelled as he turned to see his brother nuzzling up to Haruhi

"Huh? Oh sorry Hikaru, did you want to share?"Kaoru gave his brother a cocky grin as Hikarus eyes went wide unable to register what his brother just said

"Kaoru!"Haruhi smacked him playfully on the arm

"Sure"Hikaru grinned back at his brother

'How far will you take this'Hikaru thought as his brother pushed Haruhi toward him

"Did you miss me Haruhi?"Hikaru draped himself over her shoulders as whispered softly into her ear. Haruhi shivered a bit unused to the contact after 8 months

"No! Now get off"Haruhi tried to shake Hikaru off only for him to tighten his grip on her

"Nope"Hikaru glanced over to his brother to see the fury slowly building behind his eyes

"You know Kaoru if you don't want to share then don't tease"Hikaru withdrew himself from Haruhi and pushed her towards Kaoru

"I didn't think you'd really do it!"Kaoru argued as he pulled Haruhi into his lap and held her close to him.

"Haru did he scare you? I'm sorry I got carried away"Kaoru apologized as he gently kissed her cheek

"It's fine, I knew Hikaru wouldn't really do anything"Haruhi smiled down at him letting him know that all was forgiven and that there was nothing to worry about

"That's what you think.."Hikaru whispered as he stared out the window

"What was that Hikaru?"Kaoru looked over to his brother unsure of what he said

"Nothing"

**-Host club—**

"Welcome to the Ouran host club"The hosts all welcomed them minus Kaoru and haruhi

"Ladies we have two new additions to our lovely club"Tamaki announced as he watched the girls pile in

"Oh really?"

"Who are they?"

"Are they as good looking as you all?"

"Ladies may I present…"Tamaki gestured to the giant curtain in the middle of the room that covered a large circle shaped bed. Two shadows sat inside the curtain curled up together

"Our newest oldest hosts"Tamaki snapped his fingers and the curtain opened

"Did you miss us ladies"Kaoru and Haruhi looked at the group of girls that looked shocked. Kaorus laying down with Haruhi sitting suggestively on top of him. His hands twisted in her hair as she had her hands placed against his chest

"AHHH!"

"THEIR BACK!"

"Mommy dearest"Tamaki looked over to Kyoya who was smiling proudly at the ladies swarming the hosts

"Yes.. Daddy"Kyoya looked over to Tamaki who was making his way over to him

"Do you think they'll going to be okay?"Tamaki questioned glancing over to Kaoru and Haruhi holding each other

"I'm sure their be fine, our guests aren't violent"Kyoya commented as he watched Hikaru jump on the bed with them

'They might as well be lying on a pile of money'Kyoya thought as he knew they'd be far from bankrupt now

"No I mean about.. you know"Tamaki pulled the seat next to Kyoya out and sat down

"I think they'll be fine for now; as long as Kaoru doesn't betray her in anyway"Kyoya narrowed his eyes at the thought.

"I'm surprised at you Kyoya, you didn't even attempt to take him"Tamaki commented as Kyoya eyes went wide. He looked over to Tamaki with a slight smile on his face

"Your not such an idiot after all"

**-Host club after hours—**

"Bye everyone"Honey yelled happily as him and mori exited through the door

"I'm surprised how much of a turn around we've got"Hikaru stared down at the large pile on money that covered the bed

"It seems we're going to be stable for awhile"Kyoya began to count the money and place it into a bag to be deposited later

"Hello?"the door creaked open as a young lady stepped inside. Hikaru ducked behind the couch and prayed he wouldn't be seen

"Hikaru do you know her?"Tamaki whispered as he watched the girl look around the room

"She's a stalker! She's crazy!"Hikaru mumbled

"I have a private session with Hikaru"She looked over to Tamaki who was eyeing her.

"Hey boss where do you want this?"Kaoru stepped out from the dressing room carrying the pile of clothes that had been in there

"Hikaru! Oh I thought you almost forgot!"The young girl rushed over to Kaoru and grabbed his arm

"Huh? I'm Kaoru"Kaoru corrected her as he looked over to Kyoya and Tamaki for help

"Yes I'm sorry miss but that it Kaoru"Tamaki smiled at her kindly offering her his hand

"No it's not! I know Hikaru when I see him! I've researched everything about him! Now come with me!"The young girl began dragging him backward towards the 4th music room door

"What? Let me go you're crazy!"Kaoru attempted to tug himself away from the girl who only tightened around him

'She's got one hell of a grip! Is she even a girl!'Kaoru thought as he felt himself being pulled into the darkness of the 4th music room

"Kaoru! Wait hold on!"Hikaru couldn't take it anymore he jumped up from behind the couch and ran full speed towards the door only to have it slam in his face

"Did Kaoru go home already?"Haruhi poked her head out from the dressing room and looked around the room curiously

"Haruhi! Kaoru! He.. He!"Hikaru tried to get the words out as he pushed on the handle of the 4th music room

"My darling daughter you see Kaoru was"Tamaki opened his mouth to speak only to have it covered. He glanced back to see Kyoya standing next to him keeping him quite

_**"Hikaru, let Haruhi open the door" **_

**demand is 5 :P**


	5. Tamakis Plan

**I just wrote the most amazing lemon for my story _"My boyfriends bestfriend"_ If you like a kyoyaxharuhi lemon the lastest chappy of that story has a killer one XD**

"Huh?"Haruhi looked over to Hikaru who stood in front of the door now blocking it from her

"Hikaru move"Haruhi walked over to him and gestured for him to move. Hikaru pressed himself back against the door and shook his head

"No!"Hikaru held the handles together

"Move Hikaru!"Haruhi yelled as Hikaru flinched unsure of what to do. He moved away from the door and looked down at the floor

"Now what were you trying to hi…Kaoru?"Haruhi pushed open the door of the 4th music room only to see Kaoru lying on his back on top of the bed where they had first made love with an unknown girl

"Ha-HARUHI! It's not what it looks like!"Kaoru grabbed the girl and pushed her onto the floor not even bothering to be a gentlemen anymore as he rushed towards Haruhi and wrapped his arms around her

"Isn't that what every cheating husband says?"Kyoya voice was filled with pride as he spoke.

"Koaru?"Haruhi looked up at him as his arms curled around her tighter. He stared down at her with scared pleading eyes

"It wasn't Haruhi, I'd never"Kaoru pressed his forehead to hers and looked into her eyes begging for her to believe him

"I know"Haruhi looked up at him as if he was the biggest idiot in the world. Everyone including Kaoru who taken back by this

"You'd never do that, she probably mistook you for Hikaru, now shouldn't we be going?"Haruhi questioned looking down at her watched and noticing that in about 1 hour Kazu would want to be feed.

"I..Yeah I guess"Kaoru still in shock followed Haruhi out the door of the host club with Hikaru not far behind

"She really is different"Kyoya lowered his hand from Tamakis mouth as the girl stepped out from the 4th music room door. She moved towards them as Tamaki withdrew his wallet.

"Here you go miss, 8,000 in cash"Tamaki walked past Kyoya and over to the young lady. He placed a small wade of money into her hands and smiled at her

"Thank you for your business sir"And with that she left

"Tamaki?"Kyoya watched as his bestfriend walked make to him and placed his hand on his shoulder

"You didn't think I wouldn't help did you?"Tamaki smiled that bright happy smile he always had as he placed his wallet away

"Moron"Kyoya smiled slightly unable to contain the pride he felt for what he knew Tamaki tried to do for him

"I intend to make sure Kazu gets the father he deserves"Tamaki waved at Kyoya as he headed for the door

-Hiitachi Mansion—

"Haruhi… are you sure your not mad at me?"Kaoru asked nervously as he watched Haruhi feeding Kazu his bottle. They sat there in Kazus room while he drank his milk.

"No, why should I be?"There wasn't a hint of anger in her voice as she looked at him confused

"Because.. I was in that position with another women.."Kaoru stood up from his seat and walked over to her. Pushing a hair out of Kazus face he walked behind Haruhi and wrapped his arms around her waist

"I know I can trust you Kaoru"Her answer was plan and simple as she turned her head to peck him on the cheek

"You really are something else"Kaoru smiled as he felt a bit better knowing she trusted him fully

'But… if she finds out about Kazu.. I mean she's sure to notice once he starts to look like Kyoya..'Kaoru clenched his teeth together at the thought of Haruhi leaving him because he lied to her all this time

"No I just know that my hubby is a good guy"Haruhi teased as he withdrew the bottle from Kazus mouth and watched him slowly close his eyes

"Awh wifey how sweet"Kaoru kissed her neck and walked away towards the door

"I'll be in the reading room, come find me when your done with the little guy"Kaoru smiled back at her as he walked down the hall

'I'll tell her tonight.."Kaoru thought as he walked down the hallway towards the reading door

'I'll tell her tomorrow'Kaoru turned the knob to the reading room and stepped inside

'I'll tell her next week'Kaoru thought as he withdrew a book from the shelf

"Who am I kidding.."Kaoru thought as he sat on the soft velvet chair gripping the book sitting in his hands

"Kaoru?"Hikaru pushed open the door to the reading room to see his brother sitting there looking defeated

"Did you and Haruhi have a fight or something?"Hikaru asked sitting on the arm of his brothers chair and rubbing his back

"No, but she trusts me.. a lot"Kaoru placed the book on the table and looked up at his brother

"Oh"Hikaru signed knowing exactly what the problem was now

"I don't know what to do Hikaru"Kaoru signed as he leaned over into his brothers lap like he had done so long ago

"I saw don't tell her, but then again it might be better to find out now"Hikaru gently stroked his brothers hair

"Kao..are you two doing your twincest thing? I can leave"Haruhi pushed open the door to see the twins fawning over each other

"Why not join us"In perfect unison they both offered her their hands

"Oh well thank you dears"Haruhi rolled her eyes as she took a seat in Kaoru lap and Hikaru draped himself over her shoulders

"You two haven't changed"Haruhi signed knowing that they'd be doing this for years

"We just because you're married doesn't mean a thing"Hikaru winked at his brother

"Hey your talking to my wife"Kaoru tried his best to sound upset but it was getting difficult

**-beeeeeeeeppppppp-**  
><strong>-beeeeeeeeeeppppp-<strong>  
><strong>-beeepppppp-<strong>

"WHAT'S THAT!"Haruhi yelled covering her ears as a loud siren like sound echoed through the room

"ISN'T THAT THE ALARM!"Hikaru yelled as they all ran out of the room to see every security guard rushing into Kazus room

"WHAT'S WRONG!"Kaoru yelled at one of the guards

_**"Sir the young Hiitachi is missing"**_

**demand is 5 :P**


	6. Flying High

**Thank you for the reviews :D**

"Is there any news yet?"Tamaki asked as he sat there with his friends. It had been 3 half an hour seen Kazu had gone missing and all the hosts had come to the Hiitachi mansion

"No!"Kaoru was sitting next to haruhi practically pull his hair out

"Who would want to take Kazu-chan?"Honey senpai was leaning back on the chair no longer holding that cute expression but one of a very serious very angry man

"Who wouldn't the secret son of one of Japanese most elite families"Kyoya himself was sitting at his laptop pounding on the keys searching the information he had acquired from the hiitachis security cameras

"True, he is worth a lot"Mori stated as he gripped the arm of his chair

"Sir we have received a ransom"A voice came from the intercom on the wall

"Who sent it and how much is it for"Kaoru rushed over to the intercom and yelled into it

"Sir there is a bit of a complication, their not asking from money from just the Hiitachis"The voice with a bit of fear

"Then who?"Kaoru pushed down on the intercom button turning it up

"Their asking for money for the young master Souh, Otoori, Huninozuka, Morinozuka, and the Hiitachis"The voice shook with fear s they nervous read the name

"We're pay it"Tamaki looked over to Kaoru who only nodded

"We're pay whatever amount"All the hosts nodded fully prepared to pay whatever amount they wanted for Kazus safe return

"Sir they want you and the other young masters to meet them at midnight tonight; the location isn't someplace safe sir; should I send one of the guards to retrieve the baby?"The voice asked

"No we're go personally"Kyoya answered for Kaoru who walked back over to Haruhi

"Understood; the location is 9 miles south at an abandoned lot"The voice spoke

"How much are they asking for?"Tamaki rushed over and asked nervously

"1 million dollars each"

**-Midnight—**

"Are we all ready to go get him back?"Kaoru asked as the car came to a stop. Hikaru looked over at his brother from the drivers seat and patted his shoulder. It was midnight and they had all driven to the location asked. Hikaru drove Kaoru, Tamaki, and Haruhi, while Mori drove, Honey, and Kyoya. It was pitch black as they all stepped out of the car

"Haruhi stay here"Kaoru kissed her forehead and let her in the car. Looking over at Mori as he got out off the car they all slowly walked along the dirt, each of them carrying one brief case with 1 million dollar in cash

"Thanks for coming everyone"Kaoru looked over at his friends who all simply nodded

"He's family to us"Mori smiled slightly as Honey nodded

"He's my grand baby"Tamaki couldn't help but smile even in his situation

"You know what he means to me"Kyoya simply stated as everyone nodded they all had figured it out already

**-Haruhi-**

'Please let him be safe.. my little boy.. my little Kazu'Haruhi watched as they all walked away. She removed a picture of Kazu that she kept in her wallet and brushed her fingers over it trying not to cry

"Kazu.. you and your cute brown eye.. soft raven colored hair..you're my sweet little boy.. please be okay.."Haruhi whispered as she looked down at the photo

**LIGHT BLUB MOMENT**

"Wait a minute…I've seen dad's pictures.. he never.. and grandpa didn't..."Haruhi

**-With the hosts-**

"Anyone there? We have your money"Kaoru yelled into the darkness. Dirt and weeds covered the ground as they stood there with nothing

"I have a bad feeling about this"Mori narrowed his eyes as he looked around

"Do you have the money"The voice was high pitch almost chipmunk like as a figure dressed in black appeared in the distance

"Do you have my son?"Kaoru yelled as their attention turned towards the figure

"Yes, you may send the small one over with the money"The high pitch voice spoke as Honey took everyone's cases

"Mitsukuni"Mori patted his head and nodded

"I'll be fine Takashi"Honey carried all 6 cases towards the figure. Honey stood before the man and looked down to see Kazu in his arms shaking with fear about ready to cry.

"Drop the money"and Honey placed the cases down and opened his arms for Kazu

"Thank you for your business gentlemen"The voice spoke again as the figure held Kazu with one hand

"YOUR DROP HIM YOU IDIOT!"Kaoru yelled as he watched the figure carelessly hold Kazu

"I was hired to get rid of this little guy, but if you want him catch him"And with that the figure threw Kazu into the air flying forward

""Was the only sound being heard as each of the hosts sprinted to catch him

'Oh crap'Mori

'Kazu-chan!'Honey

'My grand baby!'Tamaki

'No!'Hikaru

'Kazu!'Kyoya

'KAZU!'Kaorus voice was the loudest as they all races to catch him in fear of him falling

_**"Goodbye gentlemen"**_

__  
><strong>The hosts that catches him will return to Haruhis life<strong> 


	7. A Second Chance

**Kyoya and Kaoru aren't allowed to catch him people:P**

It was as if everything was going in freeze frames as the hosts seemed to be moving faster then time its self.

Honey jumped into the air but flew straight over Kazu

Tamaki being who he was tripped

Honey fell straight down into Moris arms

Kyoya and Kaoru raced each other both having something to gain but in their haste ran straight into each other

Hikaru used Tamakis head as a driving board and jumped catching Kazu in his arm

"My head.."Tamaki mumbled as he stood up rubbing his head

"Is he okay?"Kaoru stood up rubbing his head as he had run head first into Kyoya

"You're an idiot"Kyoya glared at Kaoru as he stood up

"I'm sorry Takashi! You should have let me fall"Honey apologized knowing Mori wanted to catch him

"As long as he's safe"Mori nodded

"Hey Hikaru are you okay? How is he?"Kaoru kneeled beside his brother who was curled up holding Kazu tightly

"Hikaru?"Tamaki and the other hosts surround him as he sat there holding Kazu tightly afraid to let him go

"I don't want to let him go"Hikaru looked up at his brothers. His tears poured from his eyes as he couldn't help but feel scared. Kaoru nodded as he helped his brother to his feet

**-With Haruhi—**

"I can't believe it!.. I was so blinded by wanting to have a family for him.. oh god"Haruhi sat outside the car on the dirt waiting for the hosts to return. She stared up at the sky and couldn't help but feel like she had just lost everything she believed in

"Haruhi!"Kaoru rushed towards Haruhi as he saw her sitting outside the car

"Kaoru"Haruhi took the hand he had extended to her and stood up. The others surrounded them as Hikaru approached her

"Here"Hikaru blinked the tears away from his eyes as he handed Kazu over to Haruhi. She cradled him in her arms and gently touched his face

"Did you all know?"Haruhi looked down at Kazu as she gently stroked his soft raven colored hair

"Know what Haruhi?"Kaoru leaned forward and tried to catch her eye

"Why Kazu doesn't look dam thing like Kaoru"Her voice was harsh filled with betrayal as she looked up and glared at the hosts. They all went stiff with a slight in take of breath

"I'll take that as a yes"Haruhi watched as they all looked like they'd been covered in guilt and slapped in the face

"Haruhi.. I.. I wanted to tell you.."Kaoru looked up at her his eyes pleading for forgiveness

"But you didn't, you knew he wasn't yours and still claimed to be his father"Haruhi clenched her teeth together unable to hold back how furious she was feeling

"I..I love you and I just couldn't not have you in my life"Kaoru looked away feeling ashamed of what he had done to her.

"How do I know that isn't a lie? Maybe you did sleep with that girl earlier, how would I know. You've been lying to me this whole time"Haruhi glanced around the group to see that Hikaru was crying

"Are you crying because Kaorus to shocked to"It wasn't really a question but Hikaru looked up at her

"No! I'm crying because we almost lost him"Hikaru wiped the tears from his face

"What?"Haruhi looked at him completely confused

"The kidnapper threw Kazu-chan into the air"Honey looked up at Haruhi who apologetic eyes

"I tripped and didn't catch him"Tamaki admitted

"I flew too high and landed on Mori"Honey explained

"Kaoru and I ran into each other"Kyoya couldn't help but divert his eyes from her

"Hikaru? You caught him?"Haruhi looked at him as he tired to stop his tears

"Thank you"Haruhi simply walked over to him and gently kissed his cheek

"Kyoya could you hold him for a moment?"Haruhi looked over to Kyoya who instantly rushed over and took Kazu from her arms

"Kaoru"Haruhi walked back to Kaoru who looked up from the floor

**SLAP**

No one moved as Kaoru touched his now red cheek

"Never lie to me again, or Kyoya will be the one holding him from now on"Haruhi stood there in front of her husband who suddenly looked back at her with tears filling his eyes

"I won't, I promise I'm so sorry Haru, I'm so sorry! Please forgive me! I don't want to lose you please"Kaoru didn't care how pitiful he looked, he wrapped his arms around her and held her tight as the tears slipped from his eyes

"Please don't go"Kaoru pressed his head against hers and gently kissed her forehead

"I'm not giving you a third chance you know"Haruhi signed as she rested her head against his chest

"I know I won't need it"Kaoru smiled slightly through the tears

"Kaoru, Haruhi, I'll be happy to take you home"Tamaki smiled slightly at the couple, he could feel his heart breaking at the sight but was pleased with their happiness

"Thank you Tamaki, Kyoya could you put him to sleep tonight?"Haruhi looked over to Kyoya who nodded before looking down at Kazu

**-Hiitachi Mansion—**

"Goodnight Kazu, Daddy loves you.. I never thought I'd be calling myself daddy… perhaps father but never daddy"Kyoya thought as he placed Kazu down into the bed. It was well into the next day by the time all the hosts had arrived back at the Hiitachi mansion

"How is he?"Haruhi pushed open the door to Kazus room

"He just fell asleep, shouldn't you also be getting to bed?"Kyoya looked over at his watch

'3:45 am'Kyoya thought

"Kaoru already fell asleep so I thought I'd check on him"Haruhi closed the door behind her and walked over to peak at him

"I see, so you intended to stay with him?"Kyoya voice didn't hide the bitterness he was feeling

"I'm giving him another chance, he deserves that much"Haruhi answered him as she moved over to sit on the rocking chair

"Because you love him or because you don't think I'd be a good parent and husband?"Kyoya leaned against the wall with a slightly tried look as he watched her gently rock

"Because he was with me for those months of pregnancy and has cared for Kazu like he was his own, but I do also love him"Haruhi answered as she glanced behind her to see Kyoya was looking down at her

"I still love you Haruhi"His voice had softened as he caught her eye

"I know, I still love you too, but you were too controlling and.. you treated me like an object"Haruhi watched as he moved to sit next to her

"Only because I wasn't fond of other men touching you"Kyoya reasoned

"Ironic how it was your idea in the first place"Haruhi winked at her cunning responds

"Sharp as ever I see"Kyoya reached over and slightly touched her hand testing if she'd pull away

"So what are the chances Kazu will be an ingenious fashion designer?"Haruhi opened her hand slightly and allowed Kyoyas fingers to lace themselves in hers

"Negative 100, but in business he'll be a genius"Kyoya smirked as he lightly gripped her hand

"You know I'm married right? To a wonderful man"Haruhi smiled to herself

_**"And had a baby with a better one"**_

**demand is 5 :P**


	8. Black Mail

**Thank you for the reviews :D**

"Haru?"Kaoru walked down the hallway in complete darkness. Waking up to an empty bed and bathroom caused nothing but panic as he paced the halls

"Kaoru what are you doing?"Hikaru poked his head out from his room after hearing his brother calling down the hallways

"Haruhi wasn't in bed"Even through the darkness Hikaru could see the sadness on his brothers face

"She probably just went to check on Kazu, go back to bed I'll get her"Hikaru patted his brother on the back as Kaoru began to walk back towards his room

'It's so dark, what time is it anyway?'Hikaru thought as he stretched his arms walking towards Kazus room

"Haruhi are yo.."Hikaru opened the door silently afraid that Kazu was asleep but released it the moment he caught a glimpse of what was going on inside.

'….'Hikarus mind drew a complete blank as his eyes widened in complete shock. There Kazu laid sleeping in his crib while Haruhi sat, but not on a chair she was snuggled up nice and cozy in Kyoyas lap as he gently stroked her face

'She's married! I'm gonna kill them! Okay wait think..think.. there has to be a reasonable.. Oh fuck it!'Hikaru turned away marching down the hall to Kaorus room. He didn't bother to knock just pushed it open

"WAKE UP!"Hikaru yelled as he dragged Kaoru out of bed by his shirt

"Hikaru sh! What if Kazu wakes up!"Kaoru protested as Hikaru dragged him down the hall

"Go check on him"Hikaru stopped a few feet from the door that now had light shinning out through the cracks. Kaoru looked back at his brother for a moment before pushing the door open

"Haru?"Kaoru looked inside to see Haruhi rocking Kazu back and fourth in the rocking chair

"Hi Kaoru, what are you doing up?"Haruhi asked as she smiled at him

"I just wanted to know if you were coming back to bed soon"Kaoru looked away from her a bit nervous about her still being angry with him

"I'll be there in a little bit, you go back to bed"Haruhi looked down at Kazu who as sleeping peacefully

"Goodnight then"Kaoru couldn't help but smile at the sight of them sitting there together. He closed the door to see Hikaru leaning back against the wall

"Goonight Hika"Kaoru yawned as he left his brother standing there and went back to bed.

'Did I imagine that?'Hikaru opened the door to Kazus room again once he heard Kaorus room door close. Haruhi looked up at him but then continued to rock Kazu. Hikaru walked over to he and took seat on the chair he had seen them on

"Where is he hiding?"Hikaru narrowed his eyes and dug his nails into the arm chair as Haruhi looked at him

"Who?"Haruhi tried her best to sound unsure

"You know dam well who, your married for gods sake"Hikaru stood up and walked over to her. He looked down at her with pain in his eyes

"Under a false pretense"Haruhi simply stood up and walked around him to place Kazu in his crib

"What false pretense! You married him before Kazu! If you want to whore around then leave my brother out of it!"Hikaru could feel the sudden pain in his heart as he called her that

"All we did was talk"Haruhi placed the blanket over Kazus sleeping form

"That's not what I saw"Hikaru clenched his teeth together and scanned the room with his eyes

"He left"Haruhi noticed how his eyes drifted before focusing on her

"Are you looking for a good time or do you just still love him?"Hikaru walked towards her, every step he took forward she took back until her back hit the wall

"Maybe a little of both"The sarcasm in her voice was strong but Hikaru didn't seem to notice as he placed his hands on either side of her

"Fine whatever, but your not doing that with him, if you wanna go around doing that it can't be outside the family"Hikaru leaned forward practically pressing her into the wall

"Hikaru I was joking, seriously"Haruhi signed having had enough of this joking

"I'm not, I won't let you break his heart"Hikaru didn't seem to think this was anything to joke about

"Hikaru I'm not cheating on him and I'm not going to, Kyoya might be his father but Kaoru is my husband and I love him a lot more then I ever did Kyoya"Haruhi tried to reason with him as cornered her

"That bull"Hikaru glared down at her unable to hold back the anger or simply not waiting too

"Hikaru let me go, I'm serious this isn't funny! I'm not going to cheat on him, he is my husband and I.."It was as if the world had stopped the moment Hikaru roughly placed his lips against hers. Her eyes shot open as she attempted to scream but couldn't get a sound out

"Don't you lie to me, I know your going to, with someone someday"Hikaru withdrew from her slightly just enough for them both to breath

"You.. Hikaru.. Your sick! I'm your brothers wife!"Haruhi raised her hand to slap him only for him to pin it to the wall

"If your going to cheat, keep it in the family"Hikaru gripped her wrist tighter

'I know you Haruhi.. you never admit when it's your fault until it's too late and someone gets their feelings hurt.. Kaoru will not suffer, he won't ever know'Hikaru could feel he guilt weighting down on him but stayed firm

"Your sick Hikaru"Haruhi glared up at him feeling the tingle on her lips

"You can't tell me you haven't thought of it, the way you look at the others, the wonder in your eyes 'What if I had picked them?' I can see it and it's wrong"Hikaru couldn't help but feel a bit proud for finally saying what was on his mind

"That doesn't mean I'm going to do anything about it"Haruhi rolled her eyes at him

"All I'm saying is the next one better have red hair or else Kaoru will be heart broken, I don't think he can take that"Hikaru pressed his forehead against her as he glanced towards Kazus crib

"I'm not the cheating type, it's disgraceful"Haruhi answered, it was true she could never disgrace herself in that way

_**"Then call this blackmail"**_

**and so Hikaru pulls the biggest betrayal on his own brother**


	9. That is Love

**100 reviews :D that means this one will be long**

"Haru are you feeling alright?"Kaoru knocked on the bathroom door as he did his tie. It was nearly time to leave and haruhi hadn't come out from the bathroom in over an hour

"I'm fine! I'll just meet you at school"Haruhi simply called back

"Are you sure? If your sick I'll stay home and take care of you"Kaorus words were sincere as he leaned against the door

"I'll be okay! Bye"Haruhi leaned against the counter staring into the mirror as she heard Kaorus foot steps disappear. Haruhi slipped down to the bathroom floor and stared up at the ceiling

'How can I even face him? Hikaru I hate you.. your worse then Kyoya was in everyway'Haruhi thought as she sat there brushing her fingers against the carpet.

**-With the twins—**

"Hey Hikaru"Kaoru looked over to his brother as they entered the limo

"Yeah?"Hikaru looked at his brother a bit concerned, Kaoru hadn't said a word all morning and didn't come down for breakfast

"Do you think Harus still mad at me? She didn't even want to come to school with me today"Kaoru pressed his head against the window as they drove off

"I'm sure she's over it, don't worry so much okay Kaoru?"Hikaru placed his hand on Kaorus as they laced their fingers together in silence

"Thank you Hikaru, you're the best brother I could have ever asked for"

**-Host club after hours—**

"Where's Haru-chan?"Honey asked as all the hosts came together once the last guests had left

"With went with Tamaki"Mori answered as Honey took a seat next to him

"I believe they had some "Father Daughter" things to discuss"Kyoya answered as he looked down at is laptop

"See Hikaru she is mad at me!"Kaoru panicked as he gripped his brother's arm like a crying child

"Kaoru relax!"Hikaru pulled his brother closer holding him

"I'd hardly call that a father daughter conversation"Haruhi walked over to them with Tamaki following close behind

"I still think I should be the godfather!"Tamaki pouted as he took his seat across from Kyoya

"My real father is so there's no fighting it"Haruhi looked over to the twins who were hugging each other and decided to take a seat next to Honey

"Kyoya get my lawyer! I want to fight this!"Tamaki pointed to Kyoya who suddenly stopped

"I am your lawyer and I advice that you not attempt to become his god father, in court he would obviously win since you have no biological connection to him"Kyoya answered before glancing over to Haruhi

'She seems uneasy, and not sitting with her husband? Interesting'Kyoya glanced over to Kaoru who looked like he was beyond stressed and Hikaru who seemed to hold a guilt filled look

"Kao-chan are you okay?"Honey looked over to Kaoru who had been staring at Haruhi

"He's just a bit sick Honey"Hikaru answered for his brother

**-Hiitachi Mansion—**

"Haruhi can you come here for a moment?"Hikaru called as he poked his head inside Kazus room where Haruhi was reading

"Why?"Haruhi looked at him nervously

"Just come"Hikaru closed the door as Haruhi stood up and walked out to see him standing in the hall

"We need to talk, follow me"Hikaru grabbed Haruhi wrist and dragged her down the hall into his room

"Where's Koaru? I don't want to be there without him?"Haruhi asked as Hikaru simply locked the door and took a seat on he bed

"He went to see Kyoya about becoming Kauzs legal father"Hikaru patted the spot next to him as Haruhi walked over and sat down

"You need to stop being so cold with him"Hikaru glanced over to Haruhi who simply looked back at him

"I'm not being cold"Haruhi answered half-heartedly

"You are, and I'm serious stop it or something bad will come from it"Hikaru could feel the pulsing anger flowing through him

'Breaking my heart wasn't enough? Now your going to do the same to Kaoru, dammit Haruhi'Hikaru placed his hand on her knee gently as she looked up at him

"I haven't done anything wrong, and it's my life and my body"Haruhi glared down at him

"Your married to Kaoru, you haven't slept with him since you two got married, I highly doubt the issue is you don't want it"Hikaru couldn't help it but sound cruel at this point

"Do you two keep anything secret from each other? We've been back for a few days and your already talking about something like that"She fired back, it wasn't anytime to back down, she was already ready for a fight

"Why aren't you even kissing him? It's hard not to notice your unaffectionate with him"Hikaru wasn't about to back down either as their eyes locked

"What we do isn't any of your business"

"Is to"

"Is not"

"Is to"

"Is not"

"Why don't you even let him please you?"Haruhi mouth made an O shape as she stared at him completely taken back

"I know he's offered, he doesn't want anything in return but to make you happy, why isn't that enough for you?"Hikaru stood there in front of her, his eyes betrayed him as he felt a small tear slip from his eyes

"He loves you so much, it's sickening"Hikaru couldn't even control his words anymore as Haruhi stared up at him

"He's not that good at it"Haruhi finally admitted

"He can get better!"Hikaru gripped Haruhis shoulders forcing her to look up at him. His eyes were furiously but Haruhi held no fear in hers

"I'm just not in the mood, I'm not some sort of sex doll"Haruhi nearly slapped him, she couldn't help from being offended. Hikaru stared at her as his heart pulsed in his ears to the point he couldn't hear his own thoughts anymore. He pushed her, pushed her hard to the point she instantly fell back onto the bed and he pinned her holding her still in her shock

"I'm going to ruin sex for you, I'll make it so painful and awful that Kaoru will make it seem like heaven, is that what it's going to take? You can't even show him a little affection on your own? Don't you love him?"Hikaru moved his hand down to the collar of her dress. Since becoming a mother she started to wear these simply dresses around the house that her mother had done when alive.

"I do love him, which is why I want it to be special"Haruhi reasoned with him

'I do want it to be special, Kaoru has given me so much'Haruhi thought as she remembered all the moments he took care of her even she knew that he was exhausted beyond compare

"Kaoru may love you intensely but he's still a man, I'm giving you till tonight or we're going to end up in this position tomorrow when Kaoru goes with mom to work"Hikaru pulled away from her and slammed the door shut behind him

"I hate myself"Hikaru couldn't help but mumbled as he walked down the hall way

**-Kaoru—**

"So?"Kaoru looked over to Kyoya who simply sat there looking down at the forms Kaoru had brought over

"I'm trusting you Kaoru, take care of them"Kyoya signed his name across the paper and pushed it towards Kaoru

"If I do succeed my father and obtain his company, I will want Kazu to become my legal heir please keep that in mind"Kyoya watched as Kaoru nodded and gathered up the papers

"Aren't you also going to take their inherence from your brothers?"Kaoru asked

"Of course, but that money will be put on the side for Kazu in the future"

**-Hiitachi Mansion that night—**

"Kaoru?"Haruhi steppe into their bedroom to see Kaoru sitting there on the bed reading

'Is that another book? Well.. I guess he didn't have anything better to do at night'Haruhi thought as she crawled over and sat next to him

"Is something wrong Haru? You normally don't come to bed till I'm asleep"Kaoru placed the book beside him and looked over to her with a smile on his face

'Maybe she's not mad at me'Kaoru thought happily

"I just thought we could sleep together tonight"Haruhi answered as she traced circles along the silky fabric

"That sounds really nice, here lay down"Kaoru stood up from the bed and waited for Haruhi to lay down before he pulled the blanket over her and kissed her forehead

"Why did you tuck me in? I'm not a baby"Haruhi looked up at him confused as he just seemed to happy

"I just thought I'd take care of you"Kaoru turned off the bed side lamp and then tucked himself under the covers on his side of the bed

"Good night Haru, I love you my sweet wife"Kaoru whispered softly as he turned away from her and closed his eyes

'Don't push it tonight Kaoru, just be happy she came to bed'Kaoru thought as he laid there peacefully

"Kaoru"Haruhi rolled over and snuggled against his back

"Yes?"Kaoru rolled over at face her a bit confused by her sudden affection

"I'm not sleepy"Haruhi mumbled softly as she felt him shift. Kaoru turned on the bed side lamp and then laid back down with her

"Would you like to talk? Is there anything on your mind?"Kaoru took her hand in his and gently kissed it

'Please don't say you want to separate'Kaoru couldn't help but fear that possibility

"I thought as could..you know"Haruhi cheeks flushed pink slightly as she watched him suddenly get the hint

"You want to? Are you sure? It's not to soon?"Kaoru nervously inched closer to her. He had become so used to her saying no that he was a bit nervous about her saying yes

"Just be gentle okay?"Haruhi felt him shift again as the lights went off and he kissed her cheek

"If I get to rough, you can always say something"Kaoru tried his best to remain claim, it was going to be their first time as husband and wife

"I love you Haruhi"Kaoru whispered softly as she placed his lips against hers. It had felt like years since he had really kissed her like that. His arms wrapped around her waist pulling her closer to him as he gently massaged her lips with his trying to be gentle and ease her into his arms. Slowly he felt her body relax into his as he pulled away from her to breath

"Okay so far?"Kaoru was being cautions as ever, not waiting to ruin anything. Haruhi nodded slightly as Kaoru laid kissed down her neck till he reached the top of her nightgown. His fingers ran over the soft silky fabric and cupped her breast attempting to test how far was too far.

"No bra? Haru your full of sweet surprises tonight"It was true she was still fairly flat but after having Kazu she had gained a slightly more feminine body. Kaoru brought his lips back to her gently sucking on her lower lip asking for entrance as his tongue pushed back against hers slightly

'She feels wonderful, I'm so lucky, so god dam lucky'Kaoru couldn't help but think as he slowly began to push her night gown up with his hands gliding over her skin

'Oh wow, Kaoru is a lot better then I remember.. maybe I can do this'Haruhi thought as she melted against him feeling safe. Kaoru pulled away from her slightly as he searched her eyes for an answer once her nightgown had reached the point where he would either pull it back down or drop it to the floor

'Yes'Even in the dark Kaoru could read her eyes. Kaoru pulled her nightgown over her head and dropped it to the floor. He didn't look down only brought her close and kissed her forehead. The feeling of their skin touching sent a shock wave of pleasure through his body as he smiled

"We can stop here Haru"Kaoru gently stroked her hair as he could feel her shiver

"Why? Are you not in the mood?"Haruhi snuggled into his chest a bit confused at to why he was suddenly stopping

_**"I love you too much to push this"**_

**demand is 4:P**


	10. The truth

**Thank you for the reviews :D**

"He seems to be warming up to you"Haruhi smiled slightly as she watched Kaoru changing Kazus clothes. He hadn't cried all day while Kaoru was with him

"I hope so, I am his dad now"Kaoru finished buttoning Kazus shirt and lifted him up into the air

"He really does look like him, does it bother you?"Haruhi leaned against Kaorus shoulder as he bounced Kazu up and down

"A little but not too much, I just hope he's not as… evil"Kaoru couldn't think of a better word to describe Kyoya as he placed Kazu back into his crib

"Well if we raised him right I'm sure he'll be friendly or at least normal"Haruhi smiled down at Kazu who laid there staring up at them

"Hopefully, do you think one day he could have a brother or sister?"Kaoru placed his arm around Haruhis waist swooping her into his arms

"You had your chance last night"Haruhi teased as he kissed her forehead

"Lucky for you I have to go with mom already, I'm expecting you to come to bed tonight"Kaoru pulled away from her and walked towards the door

"Maybe, I'll have to check my schedule"Haruhi teased as he closed the door

"You know Kazu your lucky, your daddy really loves you"Haruhi whispered as she exited the room just in time to see Kaoru walking out the door. He stopped and turned out.

"BYE SWEETIE! I'LL BE HOME FOR DINNER"Kaoru called as he waved to her from the door

'He's really embarrassing sometimes"Haruhi thought as she looked to see all the servants giggling. She turned away and walked down the hall to their bedroom.

"Kazus fed, home works done, and.. mm..what else did I need to do"Haruhi sat on their bed looking around the room for anything that needed fixing

"I guess I can just take a nap"Haruhi mumbled as she walked around the bed and kicked her house slippers off

"Hey"The door pushed open to reveal Hikaru walking in with a tiny bouquet of yellow roses flowers

"Hey"Haruhi looked down at the roses and relaxed

"I saw Kaoru this morning, he seemed really happy"Hikaru walked over and took a seat next to her on the bed

"Yeah we had a nice night"Haruhi smiled sweetly at the thought

"These are for you, sorry for being so tough on you, I just wanted to insure his happiness"Hikaru handed the flowers to Haruhi, she gently sniffed them then laid them next to her on the bed

"You're his brother, I can understand but you really did freak me out"Haruhi yawned slightly suddenly feeling a bit tired

"Which part?"Hikaru asked as he turned to her, he watched as she slowly began to sway

"The whole threatening me part, I knew you wouldn't do it but still the thought was still pretty nerve racking"Haruhi leaned against Hikarus shoulder for support

"Really? I thought the drugged flowers were the scariest part"Hikaru looked down at Haruhi who attempted to use her arm to push away from him but her muscles seemed so relaxed she could manage

"Don't worry Haruhi I won't do anything, I just wanted to let you know I could"Hikaru pushed her back with one finger as she instantly fell back onto the bed feeling extremely weak

"Thank you for loving my brother Haruhi, but now could you please stop loving Kyoya? I can still see it in your eyes and I'm sure Kaoru can too"Hikaru hovered over Haruhi with his hands on either side of her head and his knees placed over her legs

"I..Hika..ru.. I..don't.."Haruhi tried to remain awake as she watched Hikaru move closer to her

"Don't deny it"Hikaru leaned forward his face only inches from hers

"Hey Haru I forgot my.."The door opened and closed as Kaoru turned around expecting to see Haruhi sitting there but instead found his dear brother hovering over his wife

"Kaoru! This isn't what it looks like, we were just.."Hikaru couldn't think of anything to say before Kaoru moved closer, he stood beside the bed looking at the two

"Is this what you do when I'm not home?"Kaoru balled his fists together as he felt he urge to punch his brother

"Ka..kaoru"Haruhi looked over to him her eyes half closed as she tried to reach out to him but found her hands were too weak

"Hikaru why does Haruhi look like she's falling asleep?"Kaoru couldn't help but notice how tried Haruhi looked compared to how she looked when he had left

"She..I…I was only trying to help you"Hikaru climbed off Haruhi and stood before his brother

"Help me what?"Kaoru reached forward and gripped Hikarus shirt tugging him forward

"Help you be happy.. I.. I just wanted to make sure she'd stay with you"Hikaru couldn't even look at his brother, he felt ashamed and guilt ridden

"Stay with me? How is that any of your concern!"Kaoru pushed Hikaru back forcing him to hit the night stand

"Kaoru..Kaoru no.."Haruhi whispered as she watched Kaoru moving closer to Hikaru who didn't bother to defend himself

"I wanted her to stay faithful to you"Hikaru answered softly

"Faithful? Faithful how! She hasn't done anything! I have no reason not to trust her but I have every reason not to trust you! You're my brother! My twin! Why would you think this was okay?"Kaoru yelled as he stood before his brother

"Kaoru…"Haruhis words reached his ears as Kaoru helped Haruhis sit up

"Haru are you okay? Did he hurt you?"Kaoru brushed the hair from her face and kissed her cheek

"Hika..wasn't wrong..no fighting.."Haruhi whispered softly as she leaned against Kaorus shoulder for support

"I don't understand Haru"Kaoru gently stroked her brown hair trying to get her to stay awake

"Kyoya.. he saw..with..me and..him"Haruhi closed her eyes no longer able to stay awake

"You saw them together? Why didn't you tell me?"Kaoru laid Haruhi down against the bed and looked over to his brother

"I didn't want you to get hurt"Hikaru answered still diverting his eyes

"What were they doing? Should I be expecting another Kazu"Kaoru gripped the bed sheet nearly ripping it apart as he spoke

"I don't think so"Hikaru answered softly as his brother walked towards the door

"Pack her things and call Kyoya"Koaru whispered as he opened the door

"Why?"Hikaru looked up at his brother fearing the worst

_**"I don't want her"**_

**demand is 5 :P**


	11. I'm Sorry

**Thank you for the reviews :D**

"Hm?..Kaoru?"Haruhi yawned as she stretched out and rubbed her eyes. She moved her fingers over the bed sheets pulling them off her as she sat up

"What? Where am I.. Isn't this…"Haruhi slowly crawled out of the bed and looked towards the stair case

"Good to see your awake, Kazu was getting hungry"Kyoya walked up the stairs holding Kazu who was sucking on his finger. Haruhi looked around the room and her suspicions had been correct, she was in Kyoyas room

"Why am I here? Where's Kaoru?"Haruhi asked confused as Kyoya handed Kazu to her and walked down the staircases motioning for her to follow.

"Hikaru had called me, when I arrive your things were placed inside my car and Hikaru carried you to the car. Kazu was later brought over by Kaoru along with these papers"Kyoya leaned back against the sofa and pointed to the stack of files lying on the table

"Are these…"Haruhi stared down at the papers as she held Kazu tightly keeping him close to her heart. She couldn't help but feel that pain in her chest

"Divorce papers? Yes, and apparently he also wants it annulled so there will be no record of you two ever being together"Kyoya looked down at the papers then back at Haruhi who was gently rocking Kazu. He stood up and removed a fresh bottle he had made for Kazu and handed it to Haruhi

"If you made him a bottle why hand him to me?"Haruhi took the bottle and held it for Kazu

"Because he knows his mother, he barely knows me"Kyoya simply stated as he picked up the stack of papers

"Now would you mind telling me what brought this on? Yesterday he was ecstatic to become Kazus legal guardian, but as you can see that ripped up shred of paper is what remains of the document"Kyoya pointed to the small pile of ripped up paper

"He ripped it up?"Haruhi held no emotion in her voice as she gently feed Kazu

"He ripped it and threw it in my face before handing Kazu and these forms to me"Kyoya moved over to her and placed his arm around her shoulder

"What happened Haruhi? You two seemed happy enough"Kyoya gently took Kazu from her arms and took over feeding him while Haruhi composed herself

"I don't know.. Everything was fine.."Haruhi mumbled softly as she felt the tears slip from her eyes and land on her knees

"How did you end up asleep? You've been out since I brought you here 4 hours ago"Kyoya looked over to her and gently rubbed her back as she wept

"Hikaru.. He gave me these yellow roses.. and then I got tired and Hikaru was hovering over me, his words were all blurred out and Kaoru came in. He got upset and pushed Hikaru but then I tried defending him and ended up here"Haruhi looked over to him as he gently rubbed her back

"The roses had been scented to put you to sleep, but as for what they said I'll have to find out, did Hikaru touch you?"Kyoya stood up and placed Kazu into the crib that he had placed in his room earlier that day.

"I don't think so"Haruhi tried to think of him doing anything but nothing came to mind as Kyoya sat back down next to her

"Come here, I don't offer these too often"Kyoya opened his arms as Haruhi climbed in and snuggled against his chest getting her tears fall down onto his shirt

"We'll go see him tomorrow, I'm sure that he just needs time to rethink things"Kyoya gently rubbed her back as she sniffled against him

"I'm sorry Haruhi"Kyoya apologized as he stroked her soft brown hair. She sniffling stopped as she looked up at him

"You didn't do anything, I'm the one that messed up"Haruhi smiled at him weakly as he kissed her forehead softly

"I trusted him to take care of you, and now you're here crying because of him. I knew that you two had run away, I had actually stood outside the beach house some days thinking about going in and stealing you away"Kyoya admitted finally as he thought about all those countless days he stood outside that house

"Why didn't you?"Haruhi whispered softly

"Because I broke your heart to the point you ran away, I didn't trust myself enough to not do it again"Kyoya had conceded to his own mistake as he held her tightly as if she would disappear into the air at any given moment and become a memory

"Do you think he'll really leave me? We might not have been perfect.. but it as still… it was something special"Haruhi stared down into nothing as she thought about how things had been

"I can't promise you he won't, but I can promise that if he does Kazu will not be without a father"Kyoya lifted her chin and smiled down at her in the way that he hadn't done in months since she'd been gone

"What about you? When your father finds out about Kazu.. your be.."Haruhi couldn't even finish her sentence as she thought about how Kyoya would end up

"I've already spoken to him, and he's ensured me that if I had raise Kazu to his liking, along with succeeding my brothers then I will inherit the company regardless of who Kazus mother is"Kyoya pressed his forehead against hers and peered down into her eyes

"Isn't that just more work for you?"Haruhi looked at him with guilt clouding her eyes

"I can think of nothing more fun then another challenge to prove myself"Kyoya simply smiled down at her as she couldn't help but let out a laugh

"You never change!"Haruhi

**-Hiitachi Mansion—**

"Kaoru don't you think.. this is a bit extreme"Hikaru stood outside the door as his brother barked orders at the staff

"I WANT EVERYTHING OF HERS OUT! EVEYTHING SHE TOUCHED BURN! AND GET RID OF THAT DAM BABY ROOM BEFORE I DO IT MYSELF AND FIRE YOU ALL!"Kaoru yelled as he pushed past his brother who stood there in shock as the staff rushed to rip apart the baby room

"Kaoru.. What have I done.."Hikaru could feel the guilt over take him as he watched his brother in his blind fury

"In the end I was the one who caused you so much pain"Hikaru walked into his own room away from the loud crashing and ripping apart of Kaorus memory of Haruhi and Kazu. Hikaru rested flat against his bed as he tried not to hear his brother yelling

"I WANT IT GONE! BURN EVERY PICTURE OF HER! DO IT NOW!"Kaorus voice seemed to rip through the doors as he yelled. Hikaru simply laid there staring down at the ground

_**"I'm sorry Kaoru.. I'm so sorry"**_

**demand is 5 :P**


	12. Kazus Pick

**Thank you for the reviews :D**

"Sir I'm sorry but I can't let you in"The guards apologized at the gate as Kyoya got out of his car

"I see"Kyoya simply stepped away from the gate and pulled his cell phone out

"Hello?"

"Hikaru let me in, we need to discuss this"

"Just give them the phone"

"I believe Hikaru wishes to speck with you two"Kyoya simply pressed the speaker button and handed it to the guard

"Let him in or your fired"And with that they opened the gate

**-Haruhi—**

"You really are too much like your father"Haruhi watched as Kazu pounded his hands against the toy calculator while a stuffed bear sat on the other side of him

"Speaking of your dad I wonder where he went"Haruhi looked over at the clock and noticed that Kyoya had been gone for well over an hour now

**-Hiitachi Mansion—**

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE! GET OUT!"Kaorus voice echoed down the halls as Hikaru lead Kyoya to his room. Truthfully Hikaru looked like hell, it was as if he hadn't slept in months and was drying of some terrible sickness

"I came here to discuss this divorce"Kyoya pushed Kaoru back into the nearest room followed by Hikaru

"I HAVE NOTHING TO SAY TO YOU! GET OUT! YOU DISGUST ME!"Kaoru yelled as he grabbed the nearest thing to him and threw it at Kyoya

"As Haruhi would say "When did Kaoru become Hikaru"Kyoya stated as he caught he moved to the side dogging the paper weight

"Just go back to your women!"Kaoru couldn't even say her name as he stood there fuming with anger

"Do you truly intend on leaving her? Your willing to give up everything you two had?"Kyoya asked as he stood there reaching into his pocket for something

"She means nothing to me now, she lied to me"Kaoru glared past Kyoya at Hikaru who was just standing there looking like he had died

"Lying would imply you asked her"Kyoya simply removed a paper from his pocket and slowly began to unfold it

"She should have just told me"Kaoru voice had lost it's anger and had been replaced by pain

"Like you told her about Kazu?"Kyoya stepped closer to Kaoru and extended the paper to him

"What's this?"Kaoru took the paper and began to read it over

"It's a document stating you will never again seek out Haruhi romantically after divorcing her, if you're so sure about this then sign"Kyoya handed him the pen and waited

"Paper like this means nothing"Kaoru threw the paper onto the ground and stepped on it

"Your not ready to give her up, but I'm afraid it's too late Kaoru"Kyoya reached into his jacket and removed a small box

"What do you mean? We aren't even divorced yet"Kaoru suddenly began to regret his actions as he watched Kyoya play with the small box he held in his hands

"Before you left with Haruhi I had this made and have kept it ever since, I warned you about this before and now I have no choice"Kyoya flipped open the box and showed it to Kaoru as Hikaru snapped out of his daze

"The next time you see this ring it'll be on Haruhis finger, I'll invite you to the wedding"And with that he left slamming the door shut behind him

**-Haruhi—**

"You know Kazu.. I think I'll let you pick what's best for mommy"Haruhi joked as he held Kazu in her lap

"There is papa Kaoru, there is Papa Kyoya now go crawl"Haruhi placed him down in front of the two pictures. Kaoru to the left smiling, Kyoya to the right with a smirk

"I know you can't do that yet sweetie"Haruhi laughed slightly as she watched Kazu sitting there not doing anything. He hadn't started crawling yet only kicking

"When you can crawl maybe I'll pick"Haruhi picked the two photos up and placed them back inside her wallet where she kept her friends pictures

"Haruhi I'm back, did I miss anything?"Kyoya opened the door and looked down to see Kazu sitting there on the floor

"No I was just playing a game with Kazu, are you hungry? The maid brought up lunch"Haruhi pointed to the 2 meals that the maid had brought up not long ago

"Actually no, I'd rather have some family time"Kyoya smirked as he removed his coat and placed it on the coat rack near the door

"Oh goody family time"Haruhi rolled her eyes as she watched Kyoya smile at Kazu from the door

"Come to father Kazu"Kyoya got onto his knees at the door about 7 feet from Kazu and opened his arms

"Why don't you try papa or daddy? I don't think he'll want to call you father"Haruhi thought about how weird it must be for a young child to call his dad father all the time

"I shall give it a try then"Kyoya simply signed trying think of a proper way to say it

"Come to daddy Kazu"Kyoya simply smiled as Kazu looked at him. To his surprise..Kazus legs began to move.. slowly kicking.. moving him forward as Haruhi and Kyoya both stared at him shocked

_**"I guess Kazu did pick for me"**_

**End :D**


	13. Gbaby808 Mail Call

**There will be no sequel to this story, but MY BOYFRIENDS BESTFRIEND is going to be my main story now and has been changed to a HaruhixKyoyaxTamakixHikaru story. I'm already greatly liking this one I'm doing now.  
><strong>


End file.
